Resurrecting Rainbow
by Starry-Lightning
Summary: When Rainbow Dash has a flying accident, she falls into the water. Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves build a submarine to find her. When they're underwater, they discover something sob-worthy... Rated K plus for the tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

-Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow Dash jumped and squealed in delight. Little white puffs of the cloud she was standing on floated around the cyan Pegasus. She was about to perform THE BEST Sonic Rainboom ever, right in front of the Wonderbolt captain, Spitfire. Rainbow could imagine it: soaring in the sky faster than ever; quickly performing THE BEST Sonic Rainboom EVER! Spitfire's jaw would drop 10 feet and resign from her position as captain of the Wonderbolts, thus letting Rainbow Dash not just join: also becoming the Wonderbolt Captain!  
U Yes! HUGE smiley face! Except that wasn't reality.

Rainbow Dash grinded the clouds with her hooves, while getting ready to stretch and spread her wings. When they started flapping, she thought of her friends down on the shores of the beach, cheering so loud Appleloosans could hear it. Okay maybe not THAT loud. She hopped for a jumpstart and also pushed her back hooves against the cloud, like you might when swimming. She flew through the sky, slicing the air with each small movement. Bravely, she shut her eyes before noticing a large tree up ahead. Gaining speed, she was almost at the point of creating a Sonic Rainboom when she got tangled up in that stupid tree. _Dumb me! I had my STUPID eyes closed,_ she thought. Her wings were injured, she noticed before drifting off to sleep…

The next morning, Rainbow Dash heard—and felt—her belly grumble. It was about dawn, amazingly, she had woken up with the sun, not with her internal clock. She stretched out her wings, not yet remembering the accident. A few seconds later, it came to mind. Stomach now roaring, Rainbow felt around for something to eat, or to FIND something to eat.

After searching for what felt like years, Rainbow finally found a tattered butterfly net. _No, that won't do_, she decided. It was almost midnight. "I've been searching THIS LONG?" Rainbow Dash broke the peacefulness of crickets chirping and owls hooting. Awkward silence arose. She felt sharp pains of hunger in her belly and started searching for something to eat. But by the time of morning, she was sound asleep.

-Ponyville Friends-

Princess Twilight Sparkle paced around so fast she had created another 'Twilight Zone' in the ground at the doors of her Castle Of Friendship. "Spike, Rainbow Dash is late. LATE. SUPER LATE!" Spike rolled his eyes at the royalty. "Calm do-" He was cut off. "ONE WHOLE DAY, SPIKE. ONE. ENTIRE. DAY!"

A.N.: Sorry the first chapter is so short. By the way, I'm giving you a special prize if you guess what happens to Rainbow Dash. The prize will probably be either: Your oc in the story, or a ginormous virtual chocolate cake! Sincerely, starry-lightning .


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrecting Rainbow, chapter 2

Rainbow Dash woke up in the late afternoon. She stretched her wings that were still tangled in the branches. She started continuing the aimless search for food. Aha! She had found something. A fishing rod. Rainbow _was __**really**_starving. She cast the line with a leaf for bait and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And caught a fish. Then she waited for it to die. And waited And wa—_Fluttershy would never approve of this_, she thought. _Wait, no, I can disobey HER. I'm awesome._ Her thoughts disagreeing with each other was like a balance scale. She decided to let go of the fish, not knowing it had died. She saw it floating in the ocean so she untangled her wings and did a flight-free divebomb for it, but she landed in the water, and she could not swim. Panicking, she flailed her legs and wings and body, and started to sink.  
Now underwater, Rainbow Dash thought. She thought about how much her friends would miss her, and she hoped she could manage to swim to the surface. But even with her damaged but powerful wings, she could not get to the surface of the water. Once she hit the bottom of the ocean, she sent a telepathic message to her friends: '_You'll find me dead at the bottom of the ocean_.' She wished her friends could read telepathic messages. The day turned gloomy when Rainbow's life was stolen by the waters. It had been 48 hours since she was first snagged onto the tree. 3 days that she was gone. Rainbows friends had a reason to worry.

A.N. This chapter is even shorter! Sorry, I guess I have writer's block. Anyways, keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is something that I've always forgotten to do: the disclaimer. To honor that I actually remembered…**

**Me: Pinkie, get your party cannon.**

**Pinkie Pie: You betcha! (blasts party cannon) THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER PARTY OF YOUR LIVES! By the way, starry-lightning doesn't own MLP, (Hasbro owns us) and she doesn't own my party cannon, or Rainbow Dash, or Derpy Hooves, or Princess Twilight Sparkle, or Princess Twilight Sparkle's books, or—**

**Me: Okay, let's get on with it. Story Narrator, go!**

Rainbow Dash felt her own ghostly self be dragged by nothing, to somewhere. She did not know where, as she was being controlled. Controlled by something, someone, Celestia didn't even know. She could make out a large, beautiful platform high in the sky, at the top of the atmosphere. The pony spirit skidded to a halt when she felt that she could control herself again. She realized that her wings were good as new in this place. An opaque pony galloped toward her. "My name is François Toast. I was a regal and breakfast-loving colt before the train crash… Oh, the train crash. My family, I, and a few others were on a train to De-trot. There was a forked track, and the driver was only half-awake. There was a train speeding on the other side of the forked track, and… we were toast," the earthpony told.  
Rainbow didn't lose her bragger side in death. "Well, my accident was much more awesome and important. I did a Sonic Rainboom and crashed into a tree after the boom. Then, I sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The end." Rainbow Dash did Pinkie's I'm-gonna-charm-you-smile-that-sounds-like-a-rubber-chicken smile.

"Whatever." says François Toast.

"Whatever!" says Rainbow Dash.

"What. Ever."

"O. K."

"o.k."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I never got your name," says François Toast.

"Rainbow Dash. Let's marry each other."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" says François Toast.

Their awkward conversation quickly halted when another pony trotted towards the two. It was an old grandma that neither Rainbow nor François knew. "My name is Bell Ball," her frail, ancient voice spoke. "I left simply because I was old."  
None of the equines spoke. Long-ago crickets chirped, and long-ago owls hooted. "Do any of you want to return to life?" Rainbow Dash asked. Bell Ball questioned her. "Aren't you a brand-new spirit? It isn't your time to return yet." _Return? What does she mean?_ Rainbow thought. As if she was a mind-reader, Bell Ball replied. "When your spirit gets old enough, or when you're bored here in pony-heaven, the magicalness of this place rids your spirit of all memories, besides breathing, and plants your spirit in a new foal." That was all Rainbow Dash needed to know.

-Ponyville friends-

Derpy Hooves clumsily flew around, looking for something to do. She had finished delivering all the mail to Ponyville citizens. She spotted Princess Twilight Sparkle being absorbed in one of the newest additions to her library. The title read, "How to Interpret Omens". Derpy Hooves found herself amused by this. "Oh hi Derpy. I'm reading up on omens. You see, I got a sign. A sign from the walls of my castle."

"The walls?"

"Yes, the walls. Somepony—or thing—told me that I would find a 'drowned rainbow in the water'."

"What's a drowned rainbow?" asked Derpy.

Twilight let out a sigh of frustration. "Drowned means died from being underwater for too long, and a rainbow is an arc of color in the sky. It can also mean—Oh, maybe… RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight Sparkle bawled her eyes out. Almost literally. "Twilight, your eyes are coming out," Derpy Hooves pointed out. Twilight realized this and almost had to punch her eyes to get them back into their normal position.  
She then sobbed uncontrollably. "Rainbow... We have to go find her! Derpy, help me find my spellbook on making submarines appear out of nowhere." Derpy Hooves and Twilight Sparkle galloped into her library-ish castle-ish place. Derpy Hooves managed to wreck the whole placei with her craziness, and they never really did find that book. "Maybe I could make two diving suits appear?" Twilight Sparkle considered. She concentrated hard when her magic aura appeared, and it shaped into two pony diving suits. "Okay, Let's Do This!" Twilight and Derpy shouted in unison. Twilight made two large oxygen tanks appear, and both headed to the seashore.

i 

The End! (Just kidding.)


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrecting Rainbow Chapter 4

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves climbed into their diving gear, which was rather heavy for being made out of Twilight's magic aura. Derpy struggled to fold her wings enough to get into the diving suit, but then Twilight Sparkle cast a spell to carve wing holes in both of the suits. When they flew over to the shore, Derpy's diving suit cracked when she wiggled. As always, Twilight Sparkle's spells fixed everything. "Don't move until we're underwater," she advised. Derpy stood still like a statue or a boulder. "You can move your hooves for walking, but don't move anything else." Derpy obeyed, and Twilight rewarded her with a magic muffin.

Rainbow Dash hung out with Francois Toast for the duration of time in which her heavenhouse was being built. (Yes, a heavenhouse. Not a typo of any kind.) "Are you sure it's not possible to be resurrected?" she asked Francois Toast. François Toast replied. "I'm really sure it's impossible," Francois said. Balancing what she should believe, Rainbow decided she shouldn't believe Francois. "I know it's possible," she declared. Suddenly, an animation error appeared. Rainbow got wet and her tail was missing the colors yellow and green!

Author's Note: I put in the animation error part because of the show's abundance of said errors.

END of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Resurrecting Rainbow: Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle used her loyal horn to create light in the dark ocean. Derpy Hooves was right next to her, reading a book made out of rock upside-down. _Typical Derpy,_ she thought. Princess Twilight eyed something suspicious. She saw a sky-blue figure shaped like... A coral reef! _Nope._ _Not Rainbow._ She ventured deeper into the ocean while a grey Pegasus trailed her slowly. Both of the underwater equines started freaking out when they spotted a ghost-like creature-thingy float in front of them. The ghost pony was yellow with a pink mane and sea-green eyes. It had a cutie-mark of three butterflies. Twilight started breathing heavily. "The element of Loyalty, and NOW the element of Kindness GONE?!" Derpy Hooves was in no panic about Fluttershy. She was worried about the oxygen tanks. "Umm... Princess? We're running out of oxygen!"

* * *

_ "Umm, Princess? We're running out of oxygen!"_ That was the last thing Twilight Sparkle remembered before fainting. She was greeted on the beach by two pairs of eyes: Derpy Hooves and... Fluttershy? Fluttershy silently giggled. "You.. You... thought I was a ghost? That really would've scared me, too. Trust me. Wha-What were you and Derpy doing underwater? I mean, if you-if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's fine, Fluttershy, we, um, we..." Twilight Sparkle was at a loss for words. She didn't quite know how to explain how they were looking for Rainbow Dash's corpse in the bottom of the sea to a shy, scared-of-her-own-shadow mare. "Umm, we need to practice scuba-diving?" Twilight struggled.

Fluttershy spoke when she was being lied to. She knew what they were doing. "Or that you were swimming in the water to find the body of Rainbow Dash in hopes of bringing her back to life? N-n-not to sound mean, of course..." She whimpered while hiding her face with the perfect mane for shy ponies. Her compassionate-looking eyes shone in worry that the two magic miniature horses were going to be angry at her. A certain grey pony's eyes rolled around, being wall-eyed was not fun. Twilight Sparkle started a conversation. "I was never trying to sound mad, Fluttershy. Now, why were YOU lurking in the ocean?"

"Because I wanted to... um... (mumbles).. I wanted to... I WANTED TO HELP YOU!" Fluttershy suddenly screamed.

"Very well then," reasoned Twilight Sparkle. "Let's get our pony on!"

The equines of colorful hues gathered up at the shore of the ocean. They found three places to start. One, the path to the nearest village, two, a boulder sticking out of the sand, and three, a scraggly Everfree-like tree that had twisty branches. Derpy started at place #1, Fluttershy at place #2, and Princess Twilight Sparkle at place #3. On the count of 10, they would trot into the water and split up. Derpy Hooves did the counting. "6, 3, 1, 5, 8, 7, 9, 2, 4, 10!" The ponies splashed into the water and kept their eyes peeled for the body of Rainbow Dash!

* * *

Rainbow Dash

* * *

Rainbow Dash rolled her rose eyes at the green-eyed Francois Toast. He had just beat her in a game of Filly!, so she had to claim revenge on him by playing it again. Rainbow was super-duper sure of herself this time. She rolled a 6, beating Francois's score of 4. A few minutes later, Rainbow's piece was halfway across the board and Francois's piece was almost to the finish. Then, Rainbow Dash felt something, a voice in her head telling her to stop playing, and there was a disturbance to her unmoving self in the living world. Somepony had picked up and carried home her fallen self!

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. Just to let you know, I'm starting summer camp on July 6th and it lasts for 9 days, so I won't be able to. Also, I've been busy with packing for camp, I'm missing my toothbrush (of all things!) and we are pretty much searching every single inch of the house. Thank you, my readers. You ought to represent the other Elements of Loyalty. Don't forget to review and judge me! Not by the book's cover, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

*takes deep breath* The reason why I haven't updated in FOREVER is I was grounded for two weeks, AND I had summer camp. A million dollars to everybody who reviewed! I'm starting to do review responses. Here they are.

rachellerocks: I know. I want my stories to get famous or something, but it never happens!

An Awesome Guy: Who's your oc? Tell me!

Breanna: Thank you, that made my day!

Burrfrost: Thanks for noticing that. I may edit it out later, but for now it's very important to the story.

Paul: Awkward response.

Ok, note again, my updates will be getting slower but not this long of a wait. Here it is. New chappie, yay!

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle, with Rainbow's drowned self on her back, casually trotted to Zecora's place, as if the Element of Loyalty were not missing. When she reached the beginning of the Everfree Forest, angry Timberwolf howls echoed through the brambles and the endlessly towering trees, leaving the bookworm alicorn shaking. Her eyes searched the clearing for beasts waiting to pop out, then proceeded through the untamed forest. She tiptoed slowly, but somewhat loudly. Suddenly, she heard the angry growl of a Timberwolf right behind her. She dared to look over her shoulder and met eye-to-eye with a horrible beast.

Twilight sprinted faster, stronger, and longer than she ever had before. She narrowly missed the jaws of a teenage Timberwolf who hadn't eaten in days. She saw thistle that she was about to step on, so she used her wings instead of her legs. But the blue body on her back didn't have such luck, when it slipped off into the hungry jaws of a mutant Venus flytrap, which was later eaten by a giant carnivorous fly, which was later eaten by a frog, which was immediately after eaten by a baby Timberwolf, which was eaten by a giant Timberwolf. Twilight Sparkle just flew faster.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat in the corner of her heavenhouse, reading a Daring Do book. After all, Heaven is supposed to be better than your greatest dream, right? Rainbow's greatest dream included all 146 of the future Daring Do books, so she was reading one. Her personal favorite, one that existed in the living world, was the one where the one and only Rainbow Dash became crucial to Daring's mission. She read an interesting paragraph in the book.

"_After reading the news of Rainbow Dash's resurrection, I realized that my quest was not hopeless after all. I called, 'Rainbow, Rainbow Dash', but I did not see the iconic rainbow flash. But then a different savior came to my aid, a small but powerful mint green pegasus with blue mane and tail. His name was Teeny Flash. But I did not need him, because Rainbow Dash appeared in the ultimate moment of danger. She untied me and disabled the trap, but the last knife went flying towards Teeny Flash, ending his days in Equestria._"

A tear rolled down Rainbow's cheek, knowing that she would be resurrected. She checked the inside cover to see the date it was first written. Right then, it was September 23rd. The inside cover said September 30th. She also realized she would have to save this "Teeny Flash." She almost got out a wing-training kit until it hit her like a ton (or two) of bricks. It wouldn't really help once she was resurrected, because her body was still intact. Right?_  
_

The "Right?" part stood out in a way that made Rainbow Dash sense that her fallen self was in some monster's belly, torn up and unusable.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! Grace X3 said, "I really like this book. I will never use my kindle again if there are no more chapters XD NOT really, but I would be disappointed. Keep up the good work! :D :D" This review lightened up my day! Thanks! Here's your chapter!

Princess Twilight Sparkle zoomed towards Zecora's hut, leaving a purple-and-pink trail behind herself. A beast ran after her, at the speed of of a cheetah. Twilight, however, was focused on reaching Zecora's place as soon as she could so that she could have Rainbow back as soon as possible. Her eyes focused on the distant building, she took a chance and dove for the monster. It was a success, because splintered wood of a Timberwolf showered the area. Twilight Sparkle shook like a dog to get the wood strips out of her mane, tail, and coat. After starting up the cautious gallop to Zecora's, she gazed above her, seeing a giant vampire pony bat!

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew everywhere, lightly socializing with other dead folk. One particular, random pony she did not know who caught her eyes was a tan mare with dark green mane and tail. She had yellow eyes. Apparently, Rainbow Dash caught her eye too. The pony walked to her, and Rainbow estimated her to have died at about... Huh, she looked like a foal! "Hi. Um, what's your name...?" She turned out to be a little bit shy. She reminded Rainbow Dash of Fluttershy. "The name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm awesome," Rainbow Dash introduced herself. The little pony answered, "I'm Camo Charm. Do you like reading? 'Cause I do." Rainbow didn't know what to say for a moment. Then she decided to speak the truth. "I like reading, but only if it's the Daring Do series. Did you know I helped her once? Oh, and by the way, how do you know how to talk, and read, and... yeah, if you're a foal?" Camo Charm replied, "I died a lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong time ago. I can teach myself things in that time."_ Hmm_, she thought. _Maybe I can get some info about; has anypony ever been resurrected before?_ R. D. thought. "Hey, in your experience, has anypony ever come back to life before? I'm just curious," she lied. "I mean, I read a future book of Daring Do, and it said Daring had heard the news that I'd been resurrected. Do you, by any chance, know how that feels?" she corrected herself. Camo Charm looked bewildered. "You want ME to tell you what coming back to the living world feel's like? Sorry but I haven't been in Heaven for THAT long. You better consult the Powerful Elder. In other words, Star Swirl The Bearded."

"SAY WHAT? You want me to talk to an ancient unicorn who invented a bajillion egghead spells just to know what it feels like to come back alive?" A nearby eavesdropping unicorn lifted her with his magic and carried her for hours to a big cloudy castle with 24 carat gold stairs. "This is the Powerful Elder's home." the stallion flatly stated. After the stallion left, Rainbow sat there wide eyed, still feeling the warm sensation of a magic aura surrounding her. She stood up, drooped her head, and knocked on the door. A buzzer sounded, announcing, "You are not a unicorn. Get out." Simultaneously, another buzzer sounded, "Please wait. Star Swirl the Bearded is not home. Suddenly, the house disappeared.

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle raced against time as a giant vampire pony bat swooped for her. Her mind rushed to find an immobility spell, but in the past she had avoided memorizing it for various reasons. She thought of other spells, too. There was decapitating, teleportation, hair growth... Teleportation! Why hadn't she thought of that? A cloud of hot pink smoke appeared, and a few heart-stopping moments later, it vanished with the violet alicorn.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to read my other stories. by the way, something random and funny- I called this document

rainbowressurrectingowlfreenesschapterdaringdolovefulhopenessofhamburg

I was testing how far the character limit would go.


End file.
